inevitable reckoning
by fluff masta101
Summary: this is a new story being debated about being written, please read my announcement. thanks
1. announcement

**Okay guys I am so sorry I haven't been on much I have had tons of things happen in my life from 2016/2017 to the present, reltionships, living arrangements and other stuffs so yeah, heh, but I'm here now yay yay, a late appearance but oh well, now I have a story in mind but the actual plot will be experiences I'** **ve had in my life so it will be a true story but it will be in the vision of different characters playing out my past, but I don't know if I should do it because the plot might not go with the average toothcup, story because this story is gonna be really spiritual, very complex and a lot of things that are in the air, about the world and things going on and it will be very out there, and basically I would be putting toothcup and a few other characters into a very different timeline, and a different life time and aspect so I don't know if I should do it because like I said its not something that is the usual httyd storyline so there's where u guys come in, I encourage everyone to give comments, suggestions and by the end of next sunday I will take all the comments suggestions, and try to decide wether I should make this story or not, now this story will prob be over 150+ chapters maybe more if it goes the way I want it to go so please all give suggestions, and I will be accepting and taking private messages as well from anyone from to a suggestion or anything you can think of to help me decide on how to write this story, and with that said I hope to see you guys next sunday with a good lengthy 1st chapter**


	2. Chapter 1, epilogue meets disaster

**Alright so I'm gona post chapter 1 so you guys get a feel about how the story is gonna be and the plot, tat way you guys know what your working with, I think this is probably the best way to get suggestions comments etc.**

I do not own HTTYD nor the characters that are in the movie.

 **Characters:**

 **Toothless (Kody) (this is my nickname I'm not giving out my full name for reasons)**

 **Hiccup (Sam)**

 **OC ( there are many I will have them go by names) (Ryan, Wytsii, Nick,)**

 **Astrid (Liz)**

 **Stormfly (swissy)**

Prolepsis

Please Kody stay with me, I cant lose you too, ive lost too many people please don't die. He exclaimed in tears laying his head on his chest before balling in tears holding me tightly in his arms no wanting to let go of me.

Please Sam if you know what is best I would advise you, He coughs as he spits more blood out, I would get away fast, his target is you now, leave go, before its too late.. he looks deeply in sam's eyes pushing him softly off of him as sam hugs him tighter one last time before running into the woods fleeing as fast as he can trying to find Liz to bring her the new.

I start to lose conscience I lay there with a pool of blood surrounding my body before I feel my legs and arms give out and my eyes slowly close. my body, feels like it is lifting and suddenly I raise up only being able to see whats going on but not able to respond or move my own body only able to think and see what is going on, I panick and try to shout for help, its no use my lips are sealed I cant even muster the strength to open them, as my body starts walking torwards the target that was just knocked into a daze as I think to myself, just what in gods name is happening, as my vision goes fully black now remembering my whole life appear in front of my all the events in my life were in a flash and in a instant.

Flashback

I remember being born in a house a 2 story house but I would hear my parents arguing all the time in it, I would scream and shout for them to stop but no use, they never payed me any attention, I would cry and my mom would come to my room and soothe me before calling my grandma, my grandma would pick up my sister and take her to her house but very seldomly would they let me go with her. my parents divorced when I was 10 well never married but split apart, my dad had majority custody and I would go to my moms every weekend, my childhood was decent to say the least but when I became a teenager things started changing, I would argue and rebel against my dad a lot we never agreed on anything and I would try to run away all the time, it was very hectic, I wish I could take it all back redo a life, but its not possible. when I was in middle school I got bullied a lot about being smaller than the other kids, I had many mental problems and got in trouble a lot in school, and I also had a thing called Tourette syndrome. and they used to call me twitch all the time, but eventually I just started ignoring it, when I got into high school especially my senior year I began questioning my sexuality, I had experiences with guys and it made me feel closer to guys in a way I couldn't girls, and which I had come to love and adore the love between two guys. I would get on the computer a lot and look for people to have a relationship with, but it never seemed to close the gap I had because I had never in truth had a real relationship irl, and all that changed when I met sam. sam.. he was very handsome, average height, slender very attractive, had a cute face, had a adorable and admiriable personality, he even helped me love myself when no one else could. and I am thankful I met him, its a shame tho I knew it wouldn't last, my time was short, and I was needed elsewere for a even bigger future that no one could ever expect, after this proficy was fulfilled I could once again return into my loving arms of my boyfriend sam. he was always there for me and knew I could count on him for anything. hes the reason my life turned upside down. ill start with the events before meeting him.

At home.

I would get on my computer daily to check if I had any new people pop up for a friend, this day in particular I thought would be a good day, infact the day after this would slowly become hellishly worse, I met this person online named nick, he seemed very sweet at first, but it was a coverup, infact he was a big manipulater, had trust issues, would try to get me to cheat, would make me feel bad, pity him and would blame me and try to cheat to make it look okay because I was the one who upset him, what a jerk right? yeah I know, after about 2 months of my first relationship I dumped him and moved on.

Kody, dinner is ready,

shit okay ill be right there. Wait, wasn't I just in a trance seeing my life happen before me, what the hell is going on, why am I reliving my past.

 **End of chapter one.**

 **So how did you guys like it, I did say it was gona be different something you don't see everyday, this. my friends is just the beginning to a whole new aspect of toothcup. so stick around to see more, I know your gonna want too, the cliffhanger was awesome :p oh well I'm out peace.**

 **don't forget to comment and message me for suggestions ideas anything u can think of anything will help**


End file.
